nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Glory
The Cahalith are those Werewolves who favor Glory. Glory Numina are Gifts of Luna in her guise as the pregnant Gibbous Moon. These Numina may only be taught by Lunes during the Gibbous Moon. Fenrith-Ur, the Blood Wolf, was the first Cahalith, and so his children the Blood Talons also favor Glory. Gibbous Moon Gifts * Pack Awareness (*) - Wits+Empathy+Glory: Immediately know your packmates's position relative to you, injuries, and current action. * Resist Pain (*) - Stamina+Survival+Glory: Ignore all wound penalties for the remainder of the scene. * Rallying Cry (**) - Savvy+Expression+Glory: Push yourself Socially to allow each Pack-mate within earshot to regain one casual Morale. * Unspoken Communication (**) - Logic+Socialize+Glory: Your Pack may communicate telepathically for the remainder of the scene. * Call of Glory (***) - Presence+Expression+Glory: Heal each Pack-mate for 1 lethal or bashing wound per success. Gifts of Battle * Visage of Fenris (*) - Presence+Intimidation+Glory: Opponents suffer -1 to Initiative per success for the remainder of the scene. * Worry the Prey's Heels (*) - Presence+Intimidation+Glory-Stamina: Target suffers -1 to Speed per success for the remainder of the scene. * Savaging (**) - Strength+Brawl+Glory-Defense: Brawl strike that deals 1 Lethal damage per success, and target begins bleeding out. * Primal Anger (**) - None: Add your Rage to all attack rolls for the remainder of the scene. * Heart-Stopping Howl (***) - Presence+Intimidation+Glory: All opponents within (Rage x 10) yards take one point of casual Morale damage per success, ignoring Sanity. Gifts of the Elements * Call Water (*) - Stamina+Survival+Glory: Create enough water for one person for one day per success. * Manipulate Earth (*) - Strength+Crafts+Glory: Sculpt 40 cubic feet of natural earth or stone per success. * Command Fire (**) - Dexterity+Survival+Glory: Deal 1 point of fire damage per success. * Invoke the Wind's Wrath (**) - Strength+Empathy+Glory: Summons a whirlwind-spirit, with 1 Speed and Attack dice pool per success. * Fury of the Elements (***) - Stamina+Intimidation+Glory: Deals Rage in lethal damage to everything within 10 yards per success. Gifts of Inspiration * The Right Words (*) - none: add your Glory to all Social rolls for the remainder of the scene. * Camaraderie (*) - Savvy+Persuasion+Glory: All secondary Teamwork actions gain +1 die per success for the remainder of the scene. * True Leader (**) - Savvy+Expression+Glory: Push yourself Socially; each success regains all Pack-mates one bashing Health. * Spirit's Skin (**) - none: Add your Rage or highest Renown to all Social rolls for the remainder of the scene. * Victor's Song (***) - Presence+Expression+Glory: May only use vs. overwhelming odds; each success grants one Essence to all Pack-mates. Gifts of Nature * Speak With Beasts (*) - Presence+Animal Ken+Glory: communicate with any animal. * Plant Growth (*) - Wits+Survival+Glory: Cause plants to grow at the rate of one year's growth per minute for one minute per success. * Forest Communion (**) - Wits+Survival+Glory: Sense everything in your surroundings for 100 yards per success, doubled in forest. * Beast Ride (**) - Wits+Animal Ken+Glory: Ride an animal's senses for one scene per success. * Nature's Vengeance (***) - Presence+Survival+Glory: Opponents within (Rage x 10) yards suffer one attack per turn with a dice pool equal to the successes rolled, and suffer -1 die of environmental penalties per success for the remainder of the scene.